prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Usami Ichika
This page is about the rewrite version of Cure Whip; for the original character, see Usami Ichika. is one of the six main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure! ''who is a second-year middle school student who loves sweets. She dreams of being a patisserie for fun Ichika's alter ego is and she is based off shortcakes. Her catchphrases are and . Bio Appearance Ichika has magenta colored eyes and long, wavy orange hair worn in twin-tails held by hair bows, two pieces of string that peeks out, and spread out bangs. She wears a pink mini-dress with magenta buttons over a pale pink and off-white long sleeved shirt with scalloped lining. Her white sneakers have a magenta sole and pale pink strings, worn with strawberry ankle socks. During summer she switches to a pink, short-sleeved blouse with buttons and a short, light pink layered skirt with a pair of white shoes that have strawberries on them. In the winter, she wears a pink sweater with a dark pink skirt, pink and green boots styled like strawberries with white socks, and at times a beige jacket with pink buttons, pink gloves, and white earmuffs. As Cure Whip her eyes remain unchanged while her thickened hair turning bright pink and ends at the shoulders with puffy curled ends to match her gained forelocks. There are two pieces of strings peeking out from her hairbows. She gains a dark headband with a strawberry and heart on the left corner. She also wears diamond-shaped white earrings. She wears a puffy, pale pink dress with a fuchsia bodice that has white buttons on it, along with a white frill trim on the sleeves and navel. On the chest is a dark pink bow with a strawberry and heart on it. Above her main pink and magenta skirt is a white apron with an icing like trim at the top. There is a strale of pale pink beeds that stops at the left corner of her skirt where the Sweets Pact is. She gains white, loose gloves and magenta boots with pale pink bows. In the center of the left bow is a strawberry, and the center of the right bow is a heart. On her neck is a magenta choker with a bow in the back. Personality Ichika is a determined young girl who loves sweets. However, she is a beginner learner, but she does have a lot of confidence when it comes to decorating sweets. She is a very focused individual that works a lot on her combat, and focuses on working with her team, being really inspiring to her team. She is a bit stubborn at times. Relationships *Usami Satomi:' Satomi liked to bake strawberry shortcakes for Ichika when she was younger. When Ichika wondered why her cakes are so delicious, Satomi stated that she puts all her love for Ichika into it. Currently, Satomi is working as a psychologist out of town. Etymology '''Usami' (宇佐美): U'' (宇) means 'eaves', ''Sa (佐) means 'to help', and Mi (美) means 'beautiful'. It could also be considered that Usami is meant to sound similar to Usagi (うさぎ), which means 'rabbit' or 'bunny'. Ichika (いちか) has many different meanings however with this kanji '苺花', Ichika means 'strawberry flower', which probably has to do with her strawberry motif. Cure Whip is short for whipped cream which goes on desserts like strawberry shortcake. History Cure Whip is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ichika. She transforms using the phrase "Shining • Decoration!". In this form, she uses light used attacks in her combat. She uses special techniques of fighting to attack monsters. Transformations Attacks * is one of whip's main attacks. She finger snaps which causes a light beam to appear and attack. * is one of whip's main attacks. To use it, she must use the Candy Rod. * Kirakirakirarun♪Kirakiraru♪: '''Is a powerful enchantment that whip and other cures use to collect kirakira for attacks and special transformations. * is the group attack Cure Whip performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Candy Rod. * is the 2nd group attack Whip preforms with the team, including Parfait. Songs Ichika's voice actress, '''Miyama Karen, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuhara Haruka, who voices Arisugawa Himari, Muranaka Tomo, who voices Tategami Aoi, Fujita Saki, who voices Kotozume Yukari, Mori Nanako, who voices Kenjou Akira, Minase Inori, who voices Kirahoshi Ciel, and Kanai Mika, who voices Pekorin. * Whip ✰ Step ✰ Jump! Duets Trivia *Ichika's birthday is on January 7th, making her Zodiac sign Capricorn. Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly